ofmythandmonstersfandomcom-20200214-history
Life Events
This page serves as a reference for birthdays, deaths, and other notable life events related to our characters in this timeline of the roleplay. Edits may be made to the page in order to fill in any missing information or to add events as they occurring. *To see the full timeline and generational directory, go here. ____________________________________________________________________________ 7,110 BCE - Creation of Cambrysiel Morningstar. 6,270 BCE - The Grigori angel Enepsigos is created of the stars Andromeda and Crux. 6,126 BCE - - First mortal life begins in Eden. 6,115 BCE - First generation of nephilim offspring are born from fallen angels and humans. 406 BCE - The choir angel Akiva Rothschild is born to the angels Joshua and Hael in Heaven. 1474, May 9th - Twins Lorenza and Tommaso DeAngelis are born in Romania. 1480, February 14th - Aisling DeAngelis is born in Milan, Italy. 1508, January 2nd - Domenico II is born to Aisling DeAngelis and Cristofan Benedette. 1515, November 18th - Eleanora DeAngelis is born to Aisling and Cristofan. 1515 - Cristofan is murdered. 1579, August 11th - Nelia Jones is born in The Eastern Cape. 1580, August 8th - Masozi Arendse is born The Eastern Cape. 1653, November 23rd - Callista Whiteshaw is born in Enoch. 1692-1693 - The Salem Witch Trials occur in New England. 1701, July 21st - Ilan Whiteshaw appears on Earth. 1712, September 17th - Sebastian Veanata is born in Moscow, Russia. 1805, September 22nd - Miya Loveliam is born in Northern Ireland. 1810 - Ian and Mary Loveliam are killed by a pack of lycanthrope. 1824, April 28th - Pasquele Ceravolo is born in Italy. 1894, December 25th - Thalia Ashmore is born in Bulgaria. 1902 - A plague hits Alabaster, killing a few dozen inabitants before wiping itself out. 1905, February 14th - Violet and Scarlette Loveliam are born in Alabaster, United Kingdom. 1907 - Kenneth Jaster is executed in Alabaster, United Kingdom. 1912 - Scarlette Loveliam catches pneumonia and dies. * 1913 - ancika blw 1923, March 29th - Chauncey Lacroix is born in Poland. 1939-1945 - Mythical beings make up approximately 17% of the death toll during World War II. 1985, April 9th - Madrigal Morgan is born in Boston, Massachusetts. 2002, October 5th - Rachele Alesi is born in Isadora, Spain. 2012, January 1st - Miya Loveliam dies by suicide. 2014 - Aisling DeAngelis and Sebastian Veanata are married. 2014 - Mass death after the bombing of Alabaster and subsequent declaration of war against humanity. 2016, December 11th - Sebastian Veanata is murdered. * M. Booth * J. Booth 2018, September 13th - Apollo Gray is born in Lockwood, Maine. 2036, April 30th - Domenico II DeAngelis dies while fighting in the Mortal Mythical War . 2067, July 17th - Zuzyna Blackwater is born in Enoch. 2086, May 12th - Sabella DeAngelis is born in Alabaster, United Kingdom. 2086, June 4th - Hecate Booth is born in Lockwood, Maine. 2092, December 25th - Allan Shepard is born in Concord, Massachusetts. 2098 - Aisling DeAngelis is murdered by an old associate. * E. Blackwater born 2102, October 1st - Artemis Demopolous is born in Milos, Greece. 2102, December 12th - Sabella DeAngelis is sent to Hell by Madrigal Morgan. 2116, March 13th - Cora DeAngelis is born to Sabella DeAngelis and Masozi Arendse in Amiens, France. * 2121 - Battle of Sea & Snow; resulted in just over five-hundred deaths, + apollo gray * 2122 - Sabella DeAngelis and Zuzyna Blackwater are married; * 2123 - J19a7 arrives in alabaster, killing hundreds. In Mexico, Cyril LaCroix is born; in Enoch, Esther Devi is born. * 2124 - Marilyn Bellamy is murdered; * 2125 - Marcus LaCroix is born; * 2127 - Kila is born to Nelia Jones and Masozi Arendse. 2,130, November 2nd - Akiva Rothschild dies to The Red Death.